


Let's Not Count On The Obvious Being So... Obvious.

by Himrqwerty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Asexual, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Sex Mentions, ace!peej, also like a brief mention of sex, and the word cock, asexual!Peej, but it isn't smutty?, but it's also sorta established? it's hard to explain, that pretty much sums up Peej's problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himrqwerty/pseuds/Himrqwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peej makes an assumption and a confession that could ruin his relationship with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Count On The Obvious Being So... Obvious.

Peej and Chris had been friends since forever – since 2009 when Phil introduced the two, but it felt like forever. Everyone always joked that Chris was Helena Bohman Carter to Peej’s Tim Burton. They always giggled, but despite everyone’s thoughts – even Dan and Phil – they weren’t together. They were just best friends, even if it was a little strange. They spent so much time together, made so many jokes about KicktheStickz, it was no wonder that everyone assumed it was true. It didn’t bother them much – surely less than it bothered Dan and Phil, at least.

They were in bed, watching Jessica Jones, AKA 1,000 Cuts when Wendy’s head goes into a table. PJ yelped and buried his head into Chris’s chest, shaking.

“Hey… it’s okay. Do you want to stop watching? We can turn on something else.” Chris paused the show. He rubbed his hands up and down Peej’s arms, calming him down.

Peej peeked out from Chris and shook his head.

“Alright.” Chris dropped a kiss on top of Peej’s head and restarted the show. He felt Peej stiffen for a moment and relax again, so he simply fast-forwarded past the rather gruesome scene back to the more engaging plot.

When the episode ended, Chris was a little worried. Peej still had the funny stiff-but-not-stiff thing going on, and it was scaring him a little.

“Well, that was a good one! Want something to eat?” Peej asked cheerfully. Chris’ brow furrowed, and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. “Okay, well I’m feeling like a pear. You want one?” Chris was still having problems with making his voice cords work, so he shrugged, and Peej clambered out of bed.

As Chris watched Peej walk to the kitchen, long legs everywhere, he suddenly knew what the problem was – or what _his_ problem was. “Oh fuck,” He muttered, pushing his unruly hair away from his face.

He loved Peej. Was _in_ love with Peej. Which, you know, he probably knew really deep down in that place where he pushed everything he didn’t want to deal with, but the way that the stretch of Peej’s legs made him feel was undeniable and very evident, and now that he was thinking about it, very very arousing. “Shit. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck shit.”

“What was that, Chris?” Peej called from the kitchen.

“Nothing, mate. Netflix was just trying to start the next episode.” Chris was going to hell. He pressed the heel of his hand to his cock, trying to get it to calm the fuck down, thank you, but it was only when he thought of his mum walking in that he really got the cold bucket of water.

Peej walked back in the room with a plate full of apples and a little baby bowl of cinnamon for Chris and a pear for himself.

“Aw yis! You know me so well!” Chris pumped his arm up and down.

Peej ignored his antics, used to them by now. “Start the next episode! You can celebrate when Kilgrave is dead.”

Chris’ hand on the remote, he hesitated. “You sure, Peej? I have a feeling it’s only going to get more gruesome, and I don’t want you to get nightmares…”

The soft look Peej gave him made him all melty again. “Yeah, I’m good Chris. Just the way her head…” He shuddered, cuddling back up to Chris. “I’m good though. As long as I can hide right here.”

Chris smiled, a soft and loving smile, one Peej had never seen before. “Of course, Peej. Anything.” With that, Chris hit play and buried his hand in Peej’s curly, untamed hair.

Three episodes later, and Peej was totally buried in Chris’ chest, shaking a little, but not a worrying amount - Chris was pretty freaked out, too. “Hey, babe… How you doing?”

Peej lifted his head from Chris’ chest, eyes wavering. “Can… can I stay here tonight?”

Chris was trying very, very hard not to become Heart-eyes Howell. “Of course, honey. Do… do you want to stay with me, or would you like me to make up the spare bed?”

Peej had that look – the one that said he would rather the former (and honestly, so would Chris), but he didn’t want to make Chris stay in bed with him, but he also didn’t want to make Chris make up the bed.

With that, Chris put the plates on the side table and pulled PJ close to him again. “Well, I’m not sure about you, but I need a cuddle buddy after those traumatic episodes.”

“I’m asexual. And sex-repulsed.” Peej blurted, his face pale and eyes wavering again. This time, Chris didn’t get all soft, he got so so sad and so angry at whoever had made Peej look like that, whoever made him think that Chris would think Peej was anything but an angel-

And he was getting carried away in his head.

“That’s okay, Peej. Thank you for telling me. Is… is there any particular reason you’re letting me know?”

Peej was chewing his lip, looking even more nervous, if that was possible.

Chris could tell rambling was coming. “Well, I just… you said cuddling and I know I’ve been basically cuddling you all day but I didn’t want to assume anything and then I’m staying here tonight and in the same bed and I didn’t want you to think that I could… that I would…”

“Hey… hey, honey. I would never ever expect anything from you just because you are… because we’re cuddling, or whatever. And I apologize if I ever made you think that you… that we needed to. Even if we were dating, I wouldn’t make you do anything you weren’t comfortable with.”

Peej didn’t look nervous anymore, just like he was going to vomit, which was somehow worse, somehow it made Chris want to take everything back even though he hadn’t said anything wrong. Had he? He’d never had an ace person come out to him. He had no idea how to handle it. Had he said something wrong?

Peej took a shaky breath in. “Aren’t we… we aren’t dating?”

Chris stopped.

And stared.

And shook his head.

And stared some more.

“Um… what?”

Peej was silent.

“Okay… take it back now y’all… I wasn’t aware that we were dating? Are we dating? Because it’s absolutely possible that I just missed the whole conversation, but if so, I will be supremely angry at myself, and I’ve probably missed a couple anniversaries and. Wait. Do you think we are dating?”

Peej looked a little amused at Chris’ ramble, but mostly he looked confused and hurt. “I mean… yeah. Everyone does. Even Sophie and Louis. They pulled me aside and talked at me, said stuff about it being okay not to use labels, but I couldn’t let you pressure me or whatever. I guess with all the cuddling and the kisses and the handholding and everything, I kinda just assumed and… I’m sorry. I’ll… I’ll go. I’m so sorry I assumed all that.”

Peej looked less confused, but more hurt, more like someone kicked his puppy, and Chris’ deep-down hole-where-he-tossed-all-the-stuff-he-ignored twinged. “Wait! Wait, Peej, don’t go. Just… just give me a couple minutes, okay? We have to talk about some stuff, obviously.”

Puppy-eyed Peej sat back on the bed, but all stiff-like, eyes on the ground.

Chris took a breath. “Okay… well, first of all, if we are going to be dating, I would have asked you out in a very romantic way. And, unless you were uncomfortable with it, I’d be showing you off like hell. And you’d be sleeping over a lot more. I’m a very romantic boyfriend, I think.” Chris paused. “and… I… do you even want to date me? You know how I am. I’m not very pleasant to be around a lot of the time, and I get clingy, and I just don’t think you really want to date that.”

Peej looked astonished. “Um… of course I do? I thought it was pretty obvious. I don’t really cuddle a lot of people. Chris, I’m also very clingy, if you haven’t noticed, and you only aren’t pleasant to be around when you are feeling awful. And the kisses? What type of friends do you have?”

Chris blushed down to his neck. “None that you don’t know. And it isn’t like those kisses where on the lips ever! They were cheek kisses, or…” And Chris blushed even more. “Or neck kisses.”

Peej rolled his eyes again. “Only you would take that as platonic. So fuckin’ oblivious.”

Chris grinned at that. “Oi, was that a bit of Wiggles I heard there?”

“Yes, it was. But he is in hiding from the Abominable Snowman right now, so he can’t come out and play.”

They both paused. Chris took the moment to examine Peej some more. He’d relaxed a bit, his legs swinging a bit, but his eyes still staring at the floor.

“Shit, Peej, I’m sorry!” Chris scrambled to pull a shirt on. “Shit, I didn’t even think about… I’m sorry!”

At that, Peej blushed. “Nah, Chris, it’s fine. I… I like your chest hair. And your chest. Let’s… let’s finish this topic before we talk about…” Peej gestured to Chris’ body.

“Ah… okay. Um. I would love to be your boyfriend, Peej.” Chris frowned, pulling his wrinkled shirt down, despite Peej’s assurances. “Although I planned on this being more romantic.”

Peej stopped again, hand still mid-gesture. “You planned on asking me out?”

Now they were both a blushing mess. Chris nodded.

“Well, since you can’t do it without flowers… Christopher James Kendell, would you be my boyfriend?”

Chris looked into Peej’s eyes. “It would be my honor, Peej.” God, he was totally the newest Heart-eyes Howell. Although it probably wasn't new. Aw, shite, were their subscribers coming up with some nick-name for him? He'd have to check ASAP. “And we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Peej. We can talk about your boundaries or whatever after we sleep. Come here, I’m fuckin’ exhausted. It’s like five in the morning, or some shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo - This is my first Kickthestickz fanfic that's ever been posted. I'm pretty shite at taking real life characters and bringing their voice into my writing (I'm better at writing my own characters), but I did my best! (Also, if anyone is available to Beta, I would really appreciate it! I don't write fanfiction that often, but when I do, I want a beta that I don't know in real life. You can just comment or message me. Thanks!)


End file.
